Two Wolves
by All the Fools
Summary: When Lavellan was on her way to Redcliffe Village, she didn't expect to meet a handsome elven warrior with glowing hands. Maybe there are perks to being the shemlen Herald after all. LavellanxFenris
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, here's my first story. I've never published a fanfic before, but read enough so I figured, why not? In regards to the plot, Hawke never met Fenris and he never joined the Champion's party. One hero's loss is another's gain, yeah?**

**I'm pretty anxious and excited, but I'm looking forward to where this story's going.**

**Probably to a lot of Fenris. X)**

* * *

Ma'nehn did not like the Hinterlands. It must have been beautiful at one point or another, but to her, at it's current state of chaos, it was just another mess created by the _shemlen_. A mess that really shouldn't have anything to do with her, yet she was obligated, as their _Herald_, to clean it up. The very thought brought an ugly scowl to her face.

Lavellan continued her infallible pace, nimble across the roots and foliage she insisted to cross instead of the roads. Less likely to come across rebel mages and rogue templars, she surmised. It was quiet for a while as they jogged through the trees and rocks, the clashing of steel and explosions far away in the thick forest.

"Something's up ahead," Varric said.

She squinted in the distance looking for tell-tale signs of a rift. Neither green sparks nor demons were anywhere in sight. Furrowing her eyebrows, she moved faster through the leaves, nearly running in her haste. What she saw were mages surrounding a lone elf, lean like any of the People, his ears and eyes shadowed by shocking white hair. He wielded a greatsword taller and looking heavier than himself with a grace that was–if she was honest with herself–quite beautiful to watch. Pulling out her bow and nocking back an arrow, she pulled, aimed, exhaled out of her mouth, and let the projectile fly. It struck true and hit one of the mages in the neck.

She felt Solas' magic enveloping her in a barrier, could hear Cassandra letting out a loud war cry, see Varric readying Bianca beside her; she continued her assault on the mages, drawing some of their attention. They didn't get far from the lanky warrior, his sword cleaving them before they left his circle of destruction.

Everyone in the party kept their strikes tight to not hinder the stranger, his swings wide but with purpose, never missing in his agiled strength. When one mage managed to get close however, the most extraordinary sight nearly caused her to let loose her grip on her bow. She watched with wide eyes as the elf's hand glowed ethereal with some form of magic, the white tattoos on his skin radiating silver light. She stared in awe as his fist went through the armor and he _pulled–_taking with him a bloody heart that ceased to beat, the mage left crumpled at his feet. Shaking her head, she pulled out her last arrow and drew back as far as she could, her muscles straining against the bow, and let go. The arrow went through the last three mages that thought lining themselves in a straight line was a good idea. The Dalish archer sighed in relief as all of their adversaries fell with her final shot.

"Is everyone alright?" Lavellan asked loudly as she looked around to check her companions. Everyone seemed no worse for wear, however she still insisted they all drink a potion if they were feeling even remotely fatigued. Ma'nehn uncorked a bottle and held it out towards the elven warrior, but he just sheathed his sword and ignored the gesture, his face a neutral mask. "Are you hurt?"

"No," was his abrupt reply. His eyes roved over their group quickly before stopping at Solas, a sneer adorning his features when he noticed the staff strapped to his back. "Mages, if you had not noticed, are poisonous snakes waiting to kill you the moment you turn your back. It would behoove you to kill them where they stand, before they get the chance to do so."

"Solas is a valued ally that saved my life, and everyone else, countless times," she cooly replied. "I would not squander the help he had so graciously given us at the expense of his own freedom and safety."

"Oh," he asserted, his eyes widening in surprise. "I must sound ungrateful. That was not my intention." He shook his head, nodding to himself before meeting her eyes once again. "These were not rebel mages, but a group of Tevinter extremists that call themselves 'Venatori.' I heard of a Magister heading the rebels in Redcliffe, and was on my way there until I happened upon this group. They were more numerous and stronger than I anticipated. I thank you for your assistance."

"What's your name, warrior?"

"You may call me Fenris."

"Well, Fenris, you seem pretty damn capable," Ma'nehn exclaimed. "We're actually on our way up to Redcliffe Village to meet with Magister Alexius–"

"Alexius?" Fenris interjected. "You... You're meeting with him?"

"I mean," she responded with a smirk on her face. "If by 'meeting' you mean it ends with my arrows sent right through one or both of Alexius' eyes, then yes, I am 'meeting' with him." Ma'nehn grinned a dangerous smile.

Fenris' lips twitched. "Would you allow me to repay my debt and accompany you to Redcliffe Village? I have no gold to offer you, but my blade is yours."

Lavellan beamed, her gold eyes sparkling mischievously. "The Inquisition, and myself especially, would welcome your help. I am Ma'nehn of Clan Lavellan."

"Good to have you on the team, Broody! I'm Varric Tethras."

"Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast."

"Solas."

"You've met my current companions, but the rest are just at the camp up ahead. We'll stop there for a break and replenish our supplies, then continue our way north to Redcliffe."

"Sounds like a plan, Cheeky."

Lavellan laughed, punching the _durgen'len_ lightly on his shoulder at the sound of her nickname. Her expression turned somber as her eyes landed on Fenris. "I'm informing you now that I am going to Redcliffe with the intention to either ally or conscript the mages under the Inquisition to close the Breach. I–you, really–will undoubtedly meet and fight alongside more mages in the near future. It's unavoidable."

A grimace adorned Fenris' visage, his moss-green eyes alighting with disgust. "I understand," he acquiesced. "My blade is still yours."

"And what a very big blade it is, Broody! Nearly as impressive as the glowing tattoos and ghost hand. I bet there's a story behind that."

"Ah, yes," Fenris breathed. "I must be a strange sight. My markings have served me well, despite their origins."

"And those origins are...?"

"Oh, leave him be, Varric." Lavellan interrupted, laughter in her voice. "You can interrogate him when we're not in the middle of a forest half bruised and bloody."

"Excuse me, Cheeky, but it's not everyday you meet a person that can make their hands glow–not counting you, of course–and literally rip someone's heart out through clothes and armor!" He chuckled lightly. "That's not normal."

She smirked, turning around and finally setting a pace, slower and steadier than her frenzied run before. "We're not exactly a normal bunch, are we?"

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I apologize for all the confusion (and the two month wait for the next chapter. Nonstop lacrosse games kicked my ass); probably should've mentioned that Fenris was never in Kirkwall earlier... Anyway, thank you for all the follows and favorites! The constructive criticism was much appreciated, too. :)**

* * *

They were sitting around a roaring fire passing around ram stew and medical supplies when Lavellan plopped herself on a log and proceeded to assess everyone's health; other than Solas, she was really the only one knowledgeable in medical care. After washing her hands in the nearby stream, she began what Varric dubbed her "routine check-up post ass-kicking" with Cassandra. The warrior sat next to her wiping down her sword, her normally fluid movements stiff and mechanical. Lavellan observed her quietly, eyes growing wide in morbid fascination as blood started to seep through a makeshift bandage around Cassandra's right forearm. Disregarding her incessant "I am fine" bullshit, Ma'nehn gently clutched the rag from her hand and pulled off the bandage with practiced fingers, noting the warrior's severely burned arm with a shake of her head.

"How did you manage to keep this hidden, Cass?" Ma'nehn asked, equally frightened and impressed. "This burn is just deep enough to elicit excruciating pain, but shallow enough not to have burned any of the major nerves and blood vessels. Never mind the fact that you could've gotten it infected!"

"It is nothing to worry about, Herald," she replied, pulling her arm away.

"Yes," the elf hissed. "It is."

"Herald–"

"I thought you were better than this, Seeker," Ma'nehn interrupted, cleaning the wound and applying a poultice of elfroot and aloe to the burn. "Still, you're not dying under my watch."

"I can do this myself, Herald, you need not trouble yourself."

"If I leave this to you, Cass," she smiled knowingly. "You're not gonna do anything about it. Let me."

Cassandra made a noncommittal noise. "As you wish."

There was a quiet chatter that lulled her to work. "I have a name, you know. And it isn't 'Herald.'"

"I..." Cassandra mumbled. "I am embarrassed to say that I do not want to botch the pronunciation."

Ma'nehn grinned, chuckling to herself. "Lavellan is fine, yeah? That shouldn't be too difficult."

"Hey, Cheeky!" Varric called across the fire. "Is our lady warrior not as unstoppable as she looks?"

All he received was an annoyed grunt from the Seeker and a flying salve from the young elf. "I'm coming for you next, dwarf!"

Varric snickered and caught the small package. He turned towards the silent warrior next to him, who was observing the interaction with a wide, but calculating gaze. "So, what's your story, Broody?"

"Varric..." Lavellan mollified, her voice carrying over as she continued wrapping Cassandra's arm in a bandage.

"What?" He asked with faux incredulity, a massive grin on his face. "You said to interrogate him when we're not in the middle of the forest bruised and bloody. Now we're in the middle of the forest clean and smelling of elfroot and apples; I think it's the perfect time to interrogate."

"You're incorrigible!" she shot back playfully. Ma'nehn stood up after she finished wrapping up Cassandra's arm, patting herself down and stretching her own arms high. She turned towards the Seeker with what could pass as a blank look, however her poorly concealed smirk couldn't mask the amusement shining in her gold eyes. "Sorry, Cass, but you're gonna have to sit Redcliffe out. I can't have you fighting with half your arm burned off." Her laughing gaze landed on Varric. "And you! Leave Fenris alone."

Cassandra managed to look both indignant and resigned by her order, though she still nodded her consent. Ma'nehn grabbed her supplies and shuffled over to the other side of the fire towards Varric and Fenris, her feet light–bootless, too, thank Sylaise!–and silent. She gave the dwarf a once-over. "You seem perfectly fine Varric. Are you in pain? Any burns, bruises?"

"Nope," the dwarf answered, smiling. "Cassandra makes a nice wall between me and people with murderous intent. Well," he smiled wider towards the glowering warrior across the fire. "Not anymore."

"You're sitting this one out, too, regardless."

"What?" His smile waned. "Why? Unlike our resident Seeker, I don't lie about my well-being."

"It's not because I think you're not healthy enough," she answered, still checking him for any hidden injuries. "Just that Dorian is already there waiting for us, and I planned on taking Solas and Fenris with me."

"Why do you always take Chuckles?" He grumbled, nearly pouting. "He's not _that_ great...I'm better."

"_Solas _doesn't grouch when I don't take him with me," Ma'nehn enunciated. "You should learn from him."

"Where is Solas?" Cassandra asked, staring at her arm in disdain.

"He went to go to the ruins away from camp. He'll be back in a few hours, before we head for Redcliffe."

Nodding at Varric's lack of injury, Ma'nehn finally faced the enigma of the group: Fenris. His eyes met hers steadily, dark and green framed by wisps of white hair. Her gaze traveled down the high cheekbones and strong jaw, stopping at his white markings that were rimmed with red. She frowned. "Are you okay? Your markings are slightly inflamed. I have a potion that can help with that."

"No," he asserted. As an afterthought, he added, "Thank you."

If you're sure."

"Hey," Varric called to her. "What does your name mean in Elvish?"

"What?" she said, sitting down on the log between the warrior and rogue. "That came out of nowhere. Why do you ask?"

"'My joy,'" a voice cut in from the shadows, revealing himself to be Solas. "Not very common for the Dalish to know much of the ancient language apart from basic greetings and curses. I'm curious how you received such a name." His head was tilted to the side in idle interest, as if examining a fascinating piece of rock.

Lavellan stiffened at the inquiry, her shoulders taut with tension. She tried to deflect it with a question of her own. "And 'Solas' means 'pride.' How were you named so? You're not Dalish at all."

"One does not need to be Dalish to take pride in their roots, _da'len_."

"I am not a child, Solas. And pride does not empower you to be a pretentious asshole."

His eyebrows raised at the hostility. "I meant no offense, Lavellan."

She huffed out a breath. Holding the bandages in her hand, she busied herself with organizing her supplies into her pack. "If you must know, my mother was a freed slave from Tevinter who met my father in the Free Marches." Her hands trembled as she remembered warm smiles and happier times. Simpler times. "He was First of the Lavellan Clan, but that didn't stop my mother from falling in love with him. They just...clicked, I suppose?" She scrunched her nose up, a sad smile on her face. "I can't think of a better word."

"Your mother was not afraid of him?" Fenris asked. "A mage?"

"No, my mother was a bit of a romantic." Ma'nehn continued her work, voice a bit hoarse. "Her owner was not abusive, and freed her when she saw my mother's potential."

"How did you clan react to a 'flat-ear'?" Solas queried, his demeanor defensive and imperious.

"They ostracized her, of course."

Solas sneered. "Predictable, the Dalish."

Ma'nehn's eyes flashed. "That didn't stop her from being with my father. He, as the clan's First, had already amassed respect from everyone. They may not have trusted my mother, but they trusted my father."

"You still haven't told us how you got your name," Varric added.

"My mother passed away giving birth to me. The clan provided minimal care, just enough to keep my mother and I healthy. And my father was no healer," Ma'nehn said, shoving another potion into her pack. "Her final words to him were, '_Ma nehn, var nehn. Emma atisha, sa lath. Ma sahlin serannas. Ar lath._'"

"'My joy, our joy. I am peaceful, my love. Forever grateful for this moment. I love you.'" Everyone was silent at that declaration. "My father died my fifteenth summer, killed protecting the children against _shemlen_ bandits looking for...I don't know. Halla skins? Prized 'elfy artifacts'?" She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "He named me after _Mamae's_ final words. 'Ma'nehn.' My joy."

No one spoke. Their usually chipper Herald was not crying, but she wasn't smiling, or laughing, or making jokes. It was disconcerting for everyone to see her this way, silent and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Surprisingly, it was Fenris who stopped her from overfilling her pack with supplies, a hand on her arm stopping her as she went to grab for yet another potion. "I am sorry for you loss."

At his words, everyone seemed to wake from their stupor and began offering their own condolences, Varric especially repentant for causing her distress. She just nodded and smiled, thanking them for listening to her story. Her eyes never strayed far from the elven warrior, however, the mystery of a man she knew nothing about. Grabbing her pack, bow, arrows, and knives, Lavellan stood and plastered a smile on her face.

She didn't see Fenris' lingering look at that smile.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts?**

**Oh, the next chapter shouldn't take as long (and will be in Fenris' point of view, which I'm excited about. I hope that I do his character justice). ^^**


End file.
